


Discours sur l'origine et les fondements des disputes dans les couples révolutionnaires

by Siffly



Series: Tous·tes Pénétré·e·s d'Aurore [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: (ILS VIVENT ENSEMBLE ET ÇA ME MET EN JOIE), (toujours plus qu'un certain Jean-Jacques et son bro François-Marie), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, C'est fluff, Domestic Fluff, Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit qu'ils ont un CHAT, Established Relationship, Et se battent à coup de livres, Ils ont un chat, Je les aime, M/M, Ou comment évacuer son sel sur des philosophes pénibles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Enjolras ne savait pas ce qu'il regrettait le plus : que Grantaire se sente obligé de commenter sa lecture de Rousseau à voix haute, ou qu'il refuse d'y voir autre chose qu'une vision naïve du monde.Un débat philosophique s'annonçait définitivement (et cela finirait forcément mal)





	Discours sur l'origine et les fondements des disputes dans les couples révolutionnaires

**Author's Note:**

> Et UN DEUXIÈME ENJOLTAIRE DANS LA JOURNÉE  
> SI C'EST PAS BEAU  
> Tout est parti d'un besoin pour renverser des kilos de sel sur Rousseau (toujours lui renverser des kilos de sel dessus), et puis je me suis rendu.e compte que Enj avait canoniquement lu le Contrat Social - et comme d'habitude, things escalated quickly  
> Toujours un immense merci à LaPetiteET et à MoodyDisorder pour leur bêta pleine d'amour et de joie <3  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

\- Il est insupportable  
Enjolras releva la tête vers Grantaire qui, assis en tailleur sur le canapé et le chat perché sur son épaule - c’était à se demander comment Napoléon réussissait à tenir en équilibre entre le dossier et l’épaule - avait les yeux rivés sur un vieil exemplaire abîmé du _Contrat Social_ de Jean-Jacques Rousseau. Et il passait manifestement un très mauvais moment.  
Enjolras voulut l’interrompre et le sauver de son calvaire, mais sa potentielle remarque se changea en un cri outré lorsqu’il vit Grantaire attraper un crayon, coincé derrière son oreille, et griffonner quelque chose sur la page qu’il lisait.  
\- Mais n’écris pas dessus !  
\- Je m’en fous, ce mec est insupportable, répéta-t-il sans même lever les yeux vers lui. Il noie ses idées sous une argumentation qui ne tient pas la route, sa nature humaine sort de littéralement nulle part, et même tes envolées lyriques sont plus potables. Et tu connais tout Chateaubriand.  
\- C’est pas une raison, marmonna l’étudiant en s’asseyant à côté de lui sans même relever les moqueries - et manquant de s’étouffer en constatant les pattes de mouche de Grantaire qui couvraient jusqu’au texte de Rousseau.  
\- C’est mon exemplaire, de toute façon.  
\- C’est notre exemplaire, je te rappelle qu’on vit ensemble.  
\- Je t’en trouverai un autre, alors, lâcha le concerné avec un discret sourire aux lèvres, sentant toute la désapprobation qui émanait d’Enjolras. Maintenant laisse-moi écrire sur ses conneries, j’dois l’avoir lu pour demain.  
\- Mais ce ne sont pas des conneries ! répliqua le blond en parcourant les notes manuscrites du regard, et finissant par ajouter, au bout de quelques secondes :  
\- Et en plus, tu es de mauvaise foi.  
Le petit rire de Grantaire suffit à lui faire lever les yeux, pour croiser son regard amusé.  
\- J’ai appris du meilleur.  
Enjolras roula les yeux d’un air (faussement) agacé et se pencha vers lui pour récupérer un autre crayon qui errait dans ses boucles - se retenant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres au passage - et se saisit du livre pour corriger les notes.  
\- Eh !  
\- C’est ton exemplaire, vu son état ça changera rien, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de se plonger dans le fameux contrat, faisant les cent pas tout en déblatérant. Déjà, tu peux pas t’attaquer au style lyrique, la forme est là pour présenter ses idées totalement novatrices. Il met complètement de côté l’idée de raison, qui dominait toute son époque, au profit d’une recherche de la nature humaine. En plus ça met en valeur la pitié, et c’est grâce à ça que les mouvements anarchiques ont pu se développer plus tard sur l’idée d’un être humain qui ne souhaite pas le mal des autres. Et c’est lui qui développe au mieux cette idée de contrat social qui base tout notre syst...  
Il fut interrompu par un coup sur sa tête, qui coupa net son discours enflammé. Perplexe, il baissa les yeux vers l’objet qui l’avait heurté, pour découvrir…  
\- Est-ce que tu viens réellement de me balancer _Candide_ en pleine tête.  
\- … Ça devenait beaucoup trop tentant ?  
Son regard noir et las ne suffit pas à faire disparaître le rictus de Grantaire, qui semblait bien trop fier de sa bêtise et réprimait tant bien que mal le fou rire qui menaçait de l’envahir. Fou rire qui finit par résonner dans le salon quand il se baissa pour éviter le lourd exemplaire des Confessions qu’Enjolras lui lança - en visant bien trop mal - dessus par vengeance.  
La soirée promettait être passionnée.


End file.
